1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and particularly relates to a capacitor structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the semiconductor industry nowadays, the capacitor is a very important fundamental component. For example, the metal-insulator-metal capacitor (MIM capacitor) is a common capacitor structure, and the basic design thereof is to fill a dielectric material between metal plates that serve as electrodes, such that the adjacent metal plates and the dielectric material therebetween may form a capacitor unit.
However, as semiconductor devices are miniaturized, the usable area for the MIM capacitors decreases, making the capacitance density decreases as well. Thus, the function of the semiconductor devices is affected. Therefore, how to improve the capacitor structure to increase the capacitance density under the setting of the current manufacturing processes has become an important issue to work on.